Mi querido Vegeta
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Por q Bulma se caso con Vegeta? esa es la pregunta q Milk se hace, pero Bulma tiene su respuesta para ello...


Bueno, bueno. La (P) es de pensamiento. La letra cursiva y al lado derecho es la cancion, y por supuesto la letra comic es en tiempo real, la times es el pasado, espero no este confuso.

Este fic es muy muy muy mio, algo tonto y sin gracia pero mio, espero les guste.

POR: Luhahi Hidaka

Los personajes no son míos, así que los derechos son de Akira Toriyama.

MI QUERIDO VEGETA

En un día cualquiera en CC. , Bulma estaba reunida con sus mejores amigas Milk y C 18, ellas hablaban de todo un poco, incluyendo hombres, - bueno mejor de sus hombres...

Yo nunca pensa el amor de mi vida fuese Krilin.

Yo, en cambio desde que vi a Goku, supe que él era el amor de mi vida.

A mí me paso lo mismo de C18, yo pense que el amor de mi vida era Yanmcha, pero cuando vi a Vegeta en Namek, no sé. A pesar del terror que le tenía algo, algo muy dentro se fijo en él.

Yo no té entiendo muy bien como te enamoraste de el.

El amor es ciego.

No es eso, es que cuando murió Vegeta en Namek...

* * *

_Todavía quedan restos de humildad._

_Sus olores llenan ya mi soledad._

* * *

Él, El lloro con toda su alma. Continúo Bulma diciendo.

¿lloro, ese orgulloso saiya, lloro? Ríe C18.

Si, Goku me contó algo sobre ello. Él le pidió a Goku que matara a Frezzer.

Si así fue. Y cuando regresamos de Namek y Goku se quedo peleando, Vegeta se porto tan frio. Si, ese día fue el primero en que me le enfrente.

Te le enfrentaste? Pregunta C18.

Si, aunque todavía le sentía terror.

¿Para esa época no se llevo la otra nave? pregunta Milk.

Si, pero cuando volvió, lo vi sucio y lo obligue a cambiarse y bañarse, en ese momento apareció Trouns Mirai. Y sin saberlo él era el presagio de nuestra unión. Además en esos días estabamos de peleas en peleas con Yamcha.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flash Back_

Debo entrenar, debo superar a esos insectos.

No debes exagerar Vegeta.

Cállate mujer, o acaso quieres morir cuando lleguen esos androides.

Claro que no, pero...

¿Pero que?

No nada. Solo descansan de vez en cuando.

Eso no te incumbe mujer.

¡Claro que sí! Mírate en este momento, estas herido y soy yo quien te cura.

Yo no te lo pedí.

No lo hiciste, lo sé. Pero lo hago por quiero, por que tengo corazón.

Corazón, esas palabras no existen.

No existen para ti, pero para este mundo sí. Acaso no te das cuenta que Goku, es más fuerte por que SI tiene CORAZON.

Cállate, un guerrero como yo, no necesita de tonterías, además yo soy el príncipe de los sayayin, y ese insecto no es más fuerte que yo. AAAAAYYYYYYY!

Vamos solo descansa un poco, mientras tanto yo arreglare la cámara de Gravedad. Pero eso será mañana. Hoy ya es muy tarde.

Fin Del Flash Back

* * *

_En la cama su silueta, se dibuja cual promesa_

_Que llenar el breve espacio en que no estas.

* * *

_

Esa noche me quede a su lado para acompañarlo, y sin mentirles mi corazón latía rápida mente mientras lo veía descansar y mientras lo cuidaba...

Flash Back

(P V) Por que lo hace, yo no se lo pedí, pero cuando me ve con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación... no sé, pero me siento algo extraño.

(P B) Cuando me ve de esa forma, ya no siento miedo sino mucha preocupación, como si... Como si le faltara algo.

(P V) Por que me sigue observando? Parece como si me leyera el pensamiento.

(LP B) Siento como si fuera algo muy importante.

Cuando este bien ... Me ire a entrenar por….

QUE! Como asi .. tu tu no te puedes ir asi ...

Yo me puedo ir cuando quiera.

Asi que quieres morir pronto¿ No es verdad ?

Eso no te incumbe (P) Eso no lo queria decir.

Pues largate y si quieres no vuelvas. ( es... es un idiota)

Pues a lo mejor lo haga (niña tonta)

Fin Flash Back

* * *

_Todavia yo no se si volveras..._

_Nadie sabe al dia siguiente lo que hara...

* * *

_

Después pasaron algunos días, Vegeta volvió y no lo podía creer, la verlo mi corazón reboso de alegra en verdad pense que no volvería, y además mis peleas con Yamcha, eran más desastrosas para mí, un día llegue hecha un mar de lagrimas y Vegeta estaba en la cocina, al verme su mirada cambio.

No puede ser, pense que Vegeta solo podía mirar con odio y resentimiento. Dijo C18.

Yo también lo pensaba, pero esa mirada de preocupación, termino con mis sentimientos por Yamcha.

Cómo así, solo por eso te enamoraste del? Pregunto Milk.

No, me di cuenta que de hace mucho más tiempo mi corazón le pertenecía.

Flash Back

O travez, no té cansas mujer? Repite Vegeta.

No, no me canso, acaso tu té cansas de entrenar?

No es lo mismo. Acaso yo entreno solo para mí.

Cómo dices?

L YO, quiero decir que entreno para salvar a este mundo y para vencer a KAKAROTO.

Si ves que entrenas para ti. Ademas no lloro por gusto.

No estoy diciendo eso.

Entonces?

Estoy hablando de ese insecto, ese con quien andas.

Hablas de Yamcha.

Si, de quien mas, pero esos no son asuntos mios.

* * *

_Rompe todos mis esquemas,_

_No confiesa ni una pena._

_No me pide nada a cambio de lo que da...

* * *

_

Eso es verdad... Pero gracias por preocuparte.

No sueñes mujer. Solo... solo chismoseaba. Pues a mi me gusta ver el sufrimiento humano.

Si claro.

Me voy, a entrenar a otro sitio, pues me cansas mujer.

Te vas... y a donde?

Eso no te incumbe mujer.

Que no me digas mujer, me llamo Bulma... Bulma.

Da lo mismo, acaso no eres una mujer.

Pues claro que si, solo que...

* * *

_Suele ser violento y tierno _

_No habla de uniones eternas_

_Mas entrega caul si hubiera solo un dia para amar.

* * *

_

Fin Flash Back

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esas palabras no las dijo con rudesa. Dice Bulma al asombro de sus amigas.

Por lo que dices son ... (C18 mira directamente a los ojos de Bulma)

PALABRAS EN DOS SENTIDOS! Grita Milk.

Asi es, esa noche no se como, pero terminamos en mi alcoba ...

Flash Back

(P B) Como estoy en esta situacion? Pero se entrego con el alma, y sol o para mi , por que?

(P V) Como ocurrio si yo soy un guerrero, yo soy un ... hombre.

(P B) Estara despierto? No tiene los ojos abiertos.

(P V) Si los habro, de pronto sea un sueño.

(P B) Si lo despierto, tal vez me ... me regañe o me trete mal y se vaya.

(P V) En que pensara, si la siento moverse.

(P B) Mejor lo dejo durmiendo, se ve tan feliz en este momento, ademas se ve tan, pero tan guapo.

(P V) Mejor descanso y no pienso en lo que pueda ocurrir mañana.

Fin Flash Back

Saben al otro dia, el ya no estaba a mi lado, dice un poco triste Bulma.

El muy cobarde se fue, regaña Milk.

No, el estaba entrenado en la camara de gravedad. Y aunque no me dijo nada sobre lo de la noche se porto normalmente.

Poco hombre, dice una indignada C18.

No, senti en el un cambio, hasta que hice una reunion con el grupo.

Ya recuerdo, dice Milk.

Flash Back

Vegeta, Vegeta? Repite Bulma incansablemente.

Que quieres mujer?

Vegeta, según mi computadora la camara de gravedad no funcionara por mucho tiempo.

Que dices? Por que?

Solo son algunos circuitos, yo los arreglare. Solo sal duchate y descansa mientras tanto.

AKKK! Estas maquinas terricolas.

Solo sal y ya.

(P V) Esa mujer solo me irrita.

(P B) Mi plan esta en marcha. Jajajajajaja.

Mujer, donde esta mi ropa?

La estoy lavando, te deje una cerca de la ducha.

Esa no es mia.

No te hecho mas uniformes, asi que te colocas esas o te quedas desnudo todo el dia.

Mujer, te estas buscando una muerte despaciosa.

Palabras y mas palabras.

AL RATO...

Ya Estan todos, solo falta Vegeta. Dice efusivamente Bulma.

Que es todo ese alboroto, Bulma, Bulma... grita Vegeta desesperado.

Aquí abajo estoy..

TODOS: Hola Vegeta!

Ustedes, que hacen aquí... Mujer. L Esto lo dice mientras Vegeta mira con rabia a todos.

Sabia que si no te sacaba de la camara de gravedad no los verias.

Eso no te incumbe mujer.

Así, ademas una distraccion de vez en cuando es buena.

Solo disfrutalo, que ya me la pagaras, refunfuña Vegeta por lo bajo.

Dijiste algo?

Solo imaginate, responde Vegeta.

* * *

_No comparte una reunion_

_Mas le gusta la cancion que comprometa su pensar.

* * *

_

Fin Flash Back

Ese dia, se quedo al lado de un arbol, recuerda Bulma.

Si me acuerdo, por lo unico que se nos acerco fue por la comida, jajajaja ríe Milk.

Pero me di cuenta, de que estaba tarareando una cancion, muy hermasa.

Cual? Se sorprende C18.

No se el titulo, dice hoy necesito que me abrases fuerte, trata de recordar Bulma.

Hay Bulma, eres inteligente para unas cosas pero para otras no… dice Milk con malicia.

Que dices?

Sencillo, se llama hoy necesito. Dice C18 con altivez.

Bueno esa, sonríe Bulma.

No lo puedo creer. Quedando atonita Milk.

Si asi fue. Pero como por vengansa el se fue al otro dia.

Enserio? Se sorprende C18.

Si, y ...

Flash Back

Me voy.

Por que?

Eso no te imcumbe . Mujer.

Claro que si, por que yo ...

Yo que?

YO, YO TE AMO!

(P V) Yo tambien. Es mejor que me vaya dice indiferentemente Vegeta.

Pero... (P B) Esa mirada...

* * *

_Todavia no pregunte te quedaras._

_Temo mucho la respuesta de un jamas

* * *

_

Fin Flash Back

Si se fue, pero en su mirada, vi que volveria, aunque no se lo pregunte.

Ya veo, el volvio por ti. Asegura Milk.

Si, eso creo.

Pero olvidaste muy rapido a Yamcha? Pregunta inquisidoramente C18.

No fue asi, se que en parte tuve la culpa por lo que ocurrio. Pero ya no sentiamos lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando Vegeta estaba herido y lo curaba, se que en lo mas profundo de su corazon le gustaba. Y en verdad prefiero verlo entrenando que verlo lejos de mi.

Flash Back

Eso no te incumbe, dejame en paz, regaña Vegeta mientras Bulma lo cura.

Como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar a si no mas? No ves que estas herido.

Eso es insignificante.

Insignificante... sea lo que sea te voy a curar.

Haz lo que quieras mujer.

Estas mejor?

Si. (P V) No entiendo por que me ayuda.

Por que tienes esa fijacion en Goku?

Facil por que soy el principe de nuestra raza y de por si soy el mas poderoso.

Pero... ya no es asi, no estan en tu planeta.

Nunca lo entenderias mujer.

Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Bulma.

L Va. Da lo mismo.

* * *

Lo prefiero compartido

_Antes que vaciar mi vida_

_No es perfecto mas acerca a lo que yo_

_Simplemente soñe.

* * *

_

Fin Flash Back

Saben una cosa, chicas, comenta Bulma mientras mira el cielo azul.

M y C18: Que?

Que no importa lo que sucesa, yo se que Vegeta me ama con todo su corazon.

En realizad, eso solo lo sabras tu… dice Milk mientras se pone las manos en la cintura.

Yo lo unico que se, es que si se puede cambiar pero el nunca lo demuestra. Dice C18.

Por que el no es perfecto, mas acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñe…. durante toda mi vida.

EN OTRO LADO...

(P V) Brujas... No crean que no las escuche. Pero Bulma, es capaz de conocerme con solo mirarme a los ojos. Esa fue una de las cosas por las que enamore de ella. Y Por la cual cambie mi pensamiento.

Aunque nunca lo escuches Bulma, TE AMO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS Y PARA SIEMPRE.

TE AMO MUCHISIMO.

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que lo hayan entendido, fue un placer escribirlo.

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amigota del alma, Noin Weib Kreuz, por que sin ella no se que haría.

Gracias por apoyarme amiguita, si tienen alguna duda, o algo por el estilo solo escríbanme a o Con gusto responderé a sus preguntas. Arigato.

ATT Luhahi Hidaka


End file.
